A Little Twist in the Prophesy
by Twist in fate
Summary: A prophesy foretells the coming of great evil and a miko that can destroy it. She saves a great youkai and he in turn saves her.They fall in love.But what is she really?Human?Demoness? Or Hanyou? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

It is prophesized among the wolves and foxes of demon kind that there would be a miko of great powers that had come to rid the

world of an evil being. This being is hated and feared by all for his evilness is so great, and he has others do his bidding while he

watches with sick amusement at the havoc reeked by his creations. His favorite of things to do would be setting people against each

other in his quest for more power.

--

The young miko however, saves a hanyou from a curse upon him and then seeks to aid him in a quest. They pick up an unusual

group as they travel and all have had an unpleasant encounter with the being of great evil, there will be four companions and a firecat

with her. Much later in their journey they will acquire three more companions and a dragon. She is loved by all who meet her for her

forgiving and selfless nature; this is why the group is loyal to her. She will be loyal and honorable to all she considers friend, she will

only destroy when her group is threatened by evil beings, and she faces all threats with a fire in her eyes and no fear. It is also told

that she will one day save a great and honorable youkai's life and he in turn will save hers, she is to fall in love with this youkai and

he is to fall in love with her.

--

The fate of the world rests in her hands and her group if found by her will help her with this task. If she succeeds then the world shall

prosper, if she doesn't the world will waste away in misery and death.


	2. Curiousity

**A little Twist In The Prophesy **

**Chapter 1**

It was just another day in feudal Japan, the sun was just rising on a nice clear day and the birds were singing. An odd group of

companions were readying to continue on their way to a small village. The village was half a day's travel from their current location

and they looked forward to an uneventful travel with a good place to relax at the end of a long journey. The small group had been

traveling for several weeks only stopping to eat and sleep, so the travel weary group was waiting for a nice week of relaxation and

comfort.

---------------------------------

**52 Years before the group's creation ……..**

A demon lord wandered across his lands when he heard the rumors of a prophesy telling of a young miko with incredible powers

that was to save the world from great evil. On hearing these rumors he at first did not believe them for they came from the mouths of

fox demons. He decided to quest and find the truth of these rumors and came across the wolf tribes hearing the same rumors

coming from the wolves he went in search of this miko that was powerful and so selfless. True he did hate humans but if the

prophesy he gleaned was true he would like to meet her and see just how powerful she really was. So he began a quest returning to

his lands occasionally to make sure things were still in the order he left them in. Not many would mess with him or his lands for fear

of his wrath and the poisons that came naturally when called forth from his razor-like claws, so he felt safe to travel.

--

Years went by till he ran into his half brother and tried to find his fathers resting place to collect a great sword that was left to his

brother. Bitter he finally found the way to his father's grave in a pearl embedded in his brothers eye, he took the pearl and went to

the graveyard of his great father. His younger brother and a young human followed him, he was unable to pull the sword and his

brother was also unable but the girl did it by accident. He was furious and fought with his brother and lost his left arm in the battle,

he left quickly due to the great loss of blood. When he stopped to rest a female child tried to give him food only to be refused by

him, later he found her dead and brought her back to life with his sword.

--

He discovered later that the young girl traveling with his brother was a miko, so he decided to keep an eye on her with the excuse of

gaining his fathers sword from his brother. He fought against his brother several times and could tell that the strange girl had vast

powers yet to be tapped into. As his brothers group grew from two to four and had a firecat, he realized that the little miko was the

one of prophesy. He followed them throughout their travels and they were unaware of him following them and watching the miko

develop her powers. Over the span of two years he watched and learned about the miko while they faced what he assumed to be

the great evil countless times, only to have the coward escape at the last minute. He did not care for humans but he had respect for

the miko's fearless behavior and selfless ways, he was intrigued by the way she protected a young fox demon child like it was her

own child.

--

Finally he realized that the others to join the group were going to be his ward, toad-like servant, dragon, and himself. He decided to

approach the group while they recovered from their latest journey.

------------------

_**Okay I wanted to cover some of the history and change it slightly to fit my cause, by making Sesshy interested in learning about Kagome. I hope you like it, the next chapters will be in a different perspective, this one was mostly just an explanatory chapter about Sesshy and his watching of the group. Show me some love by leaving me reviews please. **_


	3. Accident

**Chapter 2 of A Little Twist in the Prophesy**

Kagome and her group reached the village at midday and ate lunch. They all sighed in contentment as they scattered about a small hill and just sat there in a companionable silence. The breeze blew softly over the tired group as they relaxed and listened to the sounds of life in the village.

--

Shippo being his normal overly mischievous self got bored and began to pick on Inuyasha by calling him names, which in turn gets Inuyasha all worked up and he starts chasing the kit yelling obscenities at him.

--

Kagome as usual gets tired rather quickly of hearing Inuyasha's foul language directed at her kit and yells "SIT BOY!" a little to forcefully, causing the hanyou to create a large crater in the ground. Laughing as she thought what historians and archeologists might think about these strange Inuyasha shaped craters in the future when they would undoubtedly be discovered near the village that was once Edo.

--

When the subjugation spell wore off Inuyasha jumped up and yelled "What the hell are you laughing at wench?"

--

"Nothing that you would understand." She replied with a smile.

--

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked angrily.

--

"Like I said Inuyasha nothing that you would understand, because it deals with the future, so sit down and shut up. Oops, I didn't mean to say that Inuyasha, sorry about that." She finished after she accidentally 'sat' him again.

--

"Wench what the hell was that for, I didn't do anything that time." Said the very pissed hanyou.

--

"I told you I didn't mean to do that Inuyasha, I'm sorry it was really an accident."

--

"Feh" was his only reply as he sulked off to a tree and jumped up into its branches to get some peace.

--

Later that day the group glanced up to see Sesshomaru and his little group approaching them. Inuyasha let out a growl and jumped down as he said "What do the do you want know? Did you come to try and take Tetsusaiga again?"

--

"No Inuyasha I have come to ask the miko if I can join your group in your quest to destroy Naraku." He replied coolly while looking directly at Kagome. "So miko may I join your group?"

--

"Hell no!" yelled Inuyasha pissed that his brother would ask Kagome's permission and not his. "She doesn't make the decisions here I do."

--

"Really" said Sesshomaru with a smirk. "I do believe it is her group because she is the one who invited the monk, kit, and slayer into it, not you. Am I correct?" he asked glancing over the others who nodded to agree with his statement and question. "That's what I thought. Now what do you say miko?"

--

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and said "Under one condition."

--

"And what might that condition be?"

--

"No fighting with Inuyasha for the Tetsusaiga, agreed?"

--

"Fine, you have my word that I will not fight him for our fathers sword." He replied quickly.

--

"I would take no less from you Sesshomaru, you may join our group then." She said as she gave him a warm smile. "Okay who is ready for dinner to be started?" she asked as she looked at the expanded group. Receiving yes from all but Inuyasha who only 'feh-ed' her she went to get some water from the nearby spring for the ramen.

--

All but the two children ate in silence. They were talking excitedly about their adventures with their adopted families and how much fun they would have picking on poor Jaken. The day soon drew to a close with everyone being happy except Inuyasha and poor abused Jaken.

--

When they had all lain down to sleep Sesshomaru chose a tree, to Inuyasha's dismay, right above Kagome's sleeping form.

--------------------------------

_**Okay you guys that will be all for this chapter so far, and for any of you that don't already know: I do not own Inuyasha and company. Please read and review.**_


	4. Changes

**Chapter 3 of A Little Twist in the Prophesy**

_**Okay guys this is where the twist in the prophesy occurs. So I hope you enjoy.**_

When Kagome awoke the next morning she was surprised to see Sesshomaru resting in the tree above her. Standing up she

decided to start making breakfast, so she walked over and poked the fire up, then gathered her materials and the eggs she would

cook along with pancakes. When she was almost done everyone had awaken from the smell of food in the air.

--

After everyone had eaten Kagome and Sango went to the stream to clean up the dishes. Once finished they headed back to the hill

where the others were sitting and Kagome announced that she was going home.

--

Turning Kagome started to walk in the direction of the well when Inuyasha spoke up asking her when she would be returning.

--

"In a day or two, tomorrow is my birthday and I was hoping to celebrate with my family."

--

"Why didn't you tell us that tomorrow is your birthday?" asked the original group in unison.

--

"It kind of slipped my mind until just now." She replied a little sheepishly.

--

"Oh, okay Kagome, why don't you come back tomorrow around midday to where we can celebrate for you to?" asked Sango.

--

"Okay Sango I'll try to make it back by midday then." Replied Kagome with a smile.

--

After she left Sesshomaru slipped away from the camp unnoticed to investigate where she had come from. He was shocked when

he saw her jump into the well and disappear without a trace. Walking over to the well he looked and sniffed around trying to figure

it out, finding nothing he went and hid in a nearby tree.

-----------------------------------

Climbing out of the well Kagome walked over to her home and went in. Seeing her mother's head pop out from around the corner

she said "Hey mom."

--

"Hi Kagome, how was your time in the feudal era?" questioned her mom.

--

"Oh it was fine, we didn't find any shards though and Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru, asked to join our group yesterday."

--

"Did you let him?"

--

"Yeah but Inuyasha isn't happy about it."

--

"Kagome I have something I need to tell you before your birthday tomorrow."

--

"Okay mom, if you want to you can tell me after I take a nice hot shower."

--

"That's fine dear." Replied her mother with a smile knowing how much she missed her hot showers here.

-------------------------

Kagome went upstairs to her room and walked over to her dresser to grab some clean clothes. She pulled out a denim skirt and a

pink tank top, along with a bra and panties. She then walked across the hall to the bathroom and proceeded to shower. After her

shower she went back downstairs and located her mother asking "What is it you needed to tell me mom?"

--

"Sit down Kagome, this may come as a bit of a shock to you."

--

Looking at her mother worriedly she asked "Did something happen to Gramps or Souta?"

--

"No dear, it has to do with you turning seventeen tomorrow, and the changes you will be going through."

--

"Okay, what do you mean by changes?"

--

"Kagome I'm not your real birthmother, wait let me finish." She said as she held up a hand to stop any comments. "Your real

mother left you in my care to keep you safe from those that would harm you. She was a powerful dog demoness with vast miko

powers and your father was just a minor dog demon, but your mother loved him anyways. She used almost all of her power

protecting you and giving you the appearance of a human miko, then she sent to safety before she was killed alongside your father.

Tomorrow the spell that covered your demon attributes will disappear leaving you as a demoness miko. I would love for you to stay

and celebrate with us tomorrow, but the changes you will undergo will cause your friends the inability to recognize you. So we will

celebrate your birthday today and you can leave tonight for the feudal era."

--

Kagome was to stunned to say anything for several minutes , her world had just been turned completely upside down. Gathering her

thoughts she said "Is Souta my real brother or is he your child mom?"

--

"No, you were their only child sweetheart, he is my son. I will always love you as though you were mine by blood Kagome. I hope

you don't hate me for not telling you this sooner." she said sadly.

--

"I could never hate you, you're my mother in every way but blood." Replied Kagome as she gave her a hug.

--

Kagome heard the door shut followed by her grandpa and Souta singing happy birthday. Looking up she saw them carrying a

chocolate cake with candles in it to where they sat. Setting it down on the table they finished the song and said in unison "Make a

wish Kagome"

--

Closing her eyes she wished for acceptance back into the group after her changes and then blew the candles out. She cut the first

slice and they all got a piece of the cake and began to eat.

--

After her mother finished her slice she stood and said "We have something for you left by your parents, and I also have a present

for you." then disappeared into her room. She came out carrying a beautiful mahogany colored box and another smaller pine box,

handing them to Kagome she said "I hope you like them dear."

--

Kagome opened the large mahogany box first and gasped at what lay inside of it. Inside was a beautifully designed sword that had a

cherry blossom design on the scabbard, when she slid the sword out, she gasped again the blade had a fine detailed picture of a dog

demon in true form with sakura flowers decorating the sword just below the hilt. She placed it back in its box and opened the other

gift, it was a dagger with a flowering vine pattern etched over the blade and a dark sapphire set at the end of the grip. Looking at

her mother with tears in her eyes she gave her a big hug and said "thank you so much mom."

--

"The sword was your mothers and I picked up the dagger long ago. I do not know what powers either hold but both are powerful.

Souta has a gift for you as well Kagome."

--

Souta walked up to Kagome and handed her a black gift box with a red ribbon tied around it. Kagome opened it and was awed by

the beautiful blue silk kimono inside, holding it up she saw a beautiful butterfly pattern on it with sakura flowers at the end of the

sleeves. Thanking them all for their wonderful presents she went upstairs to pack her stuff to leave. When it was almost time for her

to leave she put on the kimono and slid the sword and dagger into her obi and headed down to tell everyone bye. Her mother was

proud of how breathtaking her adopted daughter looked in the kimono, she grabbed her camera and started snapping pictures of

her before she left.

--

She climbed out of the well in feudal Japan and made her way to the village.

--

Sesshomaru was amazed when he saw Kagome climb out of the well wearing a kimono and her new weapons. He leapt out of the

tree and followed a little distance behind her after masking his aura. When he reached the others she was already there being

praised and inspected by Sango, so he slipped back into his tree unnoticed.

--

"Your back early, I thought you were going to be back tomorrow. Why do you have a sword and dagger?" asked Sango.

--

"It's a long story guys, and you'll see why I have these tomorrow. I found out that my mother wasn't really my birthmother and the

sword was left to me by my real parents for my seventeenth birthday. The dagger my adopted mother picked up a long time ago

and my brother bought me this kimono. She told me that I needed to come back here before tomorrow because I'm going to

change drastically, starting at midnight my body will change as well as my appearance and scent. Turns out my mother was a

powerful dog demoness with vast miko powers and she died protecting me, she be-spelled me to look and smell human which will

disappear at midnight tonight. Mom sent me back so that you would not be shocked if I returned differently tomorrow, she didn't

want you to mistake me as someone else. Any questions?" Kagome asked as she glanced around at the surprised looks that her

friends wore.

--

Sesshomaru wasn't sure what to think about her, but the girl of prophesy was said to be a miko, it never mentioned being a

demoness. _We shall have her then.__ No beast I think not, she is supposed to save the life of a demon and then be saved, only _

_to fall in love with each other. I will not interfere with the prophesy. __What if that demon is you? And that sword holds _

_much power, do you feel it?__ Yes I know it is powerful and so is the dagger. __When she changes are you going to train her in _

_the use of her powers and the weapons she carries?__ I will only offer her beast, now let me be. _He decided to watch her over

night and see her changes as they occurred.

--

Everyone in the group prepared for bed except Kagome who stayed by the fire awaiting her changes to occur. When everyone was

asleep she stood and walked to the stream. Finding a flat bolder at the waters edge she sat down and dangled her feet in the water,

while she looked at the stars that glittered in the sky. As she sat and watched she felt Sesshomaru approach her and sit down next

to her. She looked over to him and asked "What is your reason for joining our group?"

--

"There is a prophesy among the wolves and foxes about a miko that will come to rid the world of evil, she will travel with a group of

four and a firecat. The entire group will be ones who have had bad experiences with this evil being. Later her small group would be

joined by three more and a dragon. They would travel together to fight and eradicate a great evil being. The miko will save the life of

a great demon, and he will save hers. Someday they are said to fall in love with each other. I believe the miko prophesized about is

you, that is why I asked to join your group."

--

"Oh" was all she could say. "I guess that the prophesy does fit my group, but I'm not that strong."

--

"Did you forget what you told us earlier? I can sense the power in you, it should emerge with your change completed. Although I do

say I wasn't expecting the miko to be a demoness."

--

"You can sense my power?"

--

"Yes miko I can sense your power and that of your new weapons. I would also train your new abilities if you would like and teach

you how to wield your sword with ease in battle, if you would like me to that is."

--

"Wow, being trained by you, that would be considered an honor wouldn't it?

--

"Yes I will train you if you would like, and considering that I would train no one other than the heir that I have yet to produce then

yes it is also an honor to be trained by me."

--

She glanced back at the sky and her breath caught at the sight that beheld her. Their were hundreds of shooting stars in the sky and

it was a magnificent sight to behold. "Look at the sky Sesshomaru, isn't it just beautiful?"

--

"Hn" was his reply as he thought _Not as beautiful as you are little one._

--------------------------------

**Midnight**

Kagome felt the changes begin as she was lying on her back watching the shooting stars as they slowly reduced in numbers, into a

light trickle. Looking over at the silent demon next to her she said "It has begun."

--

Glancing over at her he nearly fell over from surprise, his eyes were wide open taking in the changes that were occurring to her face.

It was becoming thinner and more elegant looking her ears were elongating and sharpening into points, and three deep blue stripes

appeared on each cheek, her eyes became an ocean blue color, as a star appeared on her forehead, her hair lengthen and picked

up blue tones, her fangs elongated as her lips plumped up. Then he looked down her body and was amazed as it became longer and

leaner looking under her kimono, her breasts became larger, and her claws were the last change. Amazingly the kimono only fit her

body better than it had when she first put it on. Then he felt it, her powers were almost frightening to him, her aura was enormous

and his beast nearly gained control to face the threatening powers it felt. _She's so strong, I'm impressed by her power and god is _

_she gorgeous. __And very sexy looking to boot.__ Yes that to __Will you try to take her as a mate?__ No I can't interfere with the _

_prophesy or it might cause the end of the world as we all know it, but I would love to have her. I will only look though _

_never touch, her destined love will be a lucky demon to have such a powerful prize._ "Kagome I think it's done now, would

you like to learn how to control your demonic aura now?"

--

"Sure Sesshomaru, god I feel amazing, how do I look?"

--

"Like a demoness" he replied as he whispered so softly he thought she wouldn't hear him "absolutely stunning."

--

Kagome smiled when she heard the last bit, she was certain she was not meant to hear that part so she didn't say anything about it.

Smiling she stood and offered him her delicate looking hand, he grabbed it and she helped him to his feet. "Okay how do we start

training my aura?"

--

Sesshomaru explained everything to her as he showed her what to do using his own aura. After three tries she was able to do

everything he asked her to with her aura perfectly. Smiling inwardly he said "Good you accomplished that quicker than most

demons I've seen. Would you like to learn something else before morning?" he asked as he thought _She will make someone a _

_wonderful mate one day and she learned that quicker than I had. Where it took her three tries it took me eight, I hope she _

_learns the other things just as quickly and efficiently as she did this._

_--_

"Yes we can continue, what will you teach me now?"

--

"How about summoning your demonic cloud and flying?"

--

"Really? I would love to learn how to fly Sesshomaru!" she said excitedly.

--

"Okay remember how you control your aura and summon it into a cloud under your feet. Once it forms try floating it a few feet in

the air, when you get the hang of hovering in one place for several minutes we will go for a short ride in the sky to teach you

control."

--

He was yet again amazed with her progress. It only took her once to get the hang of forming the cloud and two tries at hovering for

ten minutes, before they were flying through the sky just above the trees. She was flying like she had been doing it all her life and it

pleased him greatly. When they landed he said "That will be all for now, we will practice sword fighting in the morning after

breakfast. I am happy with your current progress, you would be any instructors dream with how quickly you have learned those

two lessons. I hope you will learn the rest as quickly, because I look forward to mock battles with you. You may prove to be a

good challenge once fully trained miko. Now let's go back to camp and get some rest for tomorrows lessons." He summoned his

demonic cloud and gestured for her to do the same and follow, setting down at the edge of the firelight.

-------------------------------------------

_**Okay let me know what you thought about the chapter. Sorry if it was a bit to long, till next time.**_


	5. Mock fight

**Chapter 4 of A Little Twist in the Prophesy**

Kagome awoke a few hours later as the sun was just breaking on the horizon, standing she went ahead and started breakfast, the

others had yet to wake up. After she finished she woke the children and the other adults in the group to eat breakfast. All of them

marveled at her new look and poor Miroku was hard pressed to keep his hands off her even nicer looking posterior.

--

When Kagome finished she looked over at Sango and asked "Do you mind cleaning up I have training to do with Sesshomaru."

Receiving odd looks she hurriedly added "I asked him to train my newfound abilities last night after you guys went to sleep."

--

"Yes I'll have Rin and Shippo help me clean up for you." said Sango with a smile as she thought, _This should be an interesting _

_sight to behold, our Kagome against the mighty Sesshomaru._ Standing she gathered the things and walked towards the stream

with the children following behind her.

--

"Shall we begin?" asked Kagome.

--

"Yes, follow me and leave the dagger for now." He replied as he led the way to a large clearing a safe distance from the group and

the village. "Right now all I want you to do is focus on blocking my attacks or avoid them completely, understood?"

--

"Okay."

--

"Prepare for attack miko." He warned just before he jumped into action swinging his sword directly for her neck. He wasn't going

to go full out until he was certain she could block all the lighter attacks. Attacking without pausing between attacks he was pleased

that she could avoid or block all his slower attacks. He began picking up speed till he was attacking her with all he had, yet

somehow she was able to block if not avoid all of his attacks. Grinning he said "Enough" as he landed. "Very good miko, are you

ready to practice your attacks now?"

--

"When do we start?" she shot back playfully.

--

"Whenever you are ready to attack." He said with a small smirk gracing his beautiful face. _Such a quick learner, I look forward to _

_my mock battles with her. __With the way she is coming along I don't believe you will have to wait long_purred his beast in

pleasure. He was quickly drawn out of his thoughts when her sword came at him with deadly accuracy, blocking quickly he jumped

back to avoid the next strike aimed for his head.

--

Kagome feigned another attack and changed course in a blur only to miss her target by centimeters. Leaping over him in an

acrobatic way she tried a strike while in midair only to have him drop out of swords reach.

--

The others were riveted to the sight before them, they had never seen Kagome move like that. They watched in awed silence as the

first lesson went by without a scratch on Kagome. They were in even more awe as they saw how many near hits she almost landed

on the demon lord in the second lesson. They went on like that for a good forty minutes before the most amazing sight ever hit their

eyes. Kagome was behind Sesshomaru with her sword to his throat.

--

"I win" she whispered happily in his ear, earning a small growl from Sesshomaru. "Ready for round three?" she asked teasingly.

--

"And what would round three be?" he asked almost afraid of her answer.

--

"We get to attack and defend in it." She replied with a small smirk.

--

"Oh really, if that's the case then don't you need to remove your sword from my throat?" he asked dryly.

--

"Oh I almost forgot about that" she said a little flirtatiously.

--

"If you keep teasing little miko, you're going to make me think that you like this Sesshomaru." He teased quietly.

--

With a growl she removed her blade and shoved him hard form behind. As soon as he turned and she saw his smirk she feigned a

lunge for his neck. When he went to block she darted sideways and sliced the sleeve of his kimono open. He shot her a glare and

tried to catch her off guard with a different attack she had yet to see him use. Kagome blocked it easily and sliced his other sleeve

open.

--

Growling in anger at his kimono being destroyed he lunged for her neck with his claws which she easily dodged giving her the

chance to slice the front of his kimono, revealing his hard muscled chest. That only pissed him off more so he began to transform not

thinking about her lack of knowledge to do so herself.

--

He was stunned when he saw her begin her transformation as he thought _How, how can she do something she has never been _

_taught to do? __She is smart_ replied his beast sarcastically.

--

When they had both transformed they locked into a battle for dominance. Her exhilaration fueling her power she slowly

overpowered him in his dog form. Pinning him to the ground she barked out her question '_do you give up? Or shall I hold you _

_here for all to see my glorious strength?'_

--

'_how are you able to do this? You are untrained, except what little I have already taught you.'_

--

'_I don't know, I just get these urges and it happens. So do you give up?'_

--

'_Never'_ he barked out as he fought out from under her only to be pinned again to his complete horror. _'why you little…'_

--

'_uh-uh-uh you are the one who offered to train me, what use would my training be if I couldn't one day best my teacher?'_

she asked with a laugh like bark as she pressed down on him further.

--

'_true little one, but no one looks for that in one days time. You are indeed a fascinating creature, it leaves me to wonder _

_just who your mother was.'_

--

'_I did not get her name before I left, now give up already.'_

--

'_What will I get if I do?' _he asked slyly

--

'_what does my poor teacher have in mind?' _she asked cautiously.

--

'_nothing bad, remember I can't interfere with the prophesy.'_

--

'_Fine what do you want from me so that you will give up?'_

--

'_Promise me a kiss and I'll give up.'_

--

'_Fine I will let you have a kiss, now please give up.'_

--

'_Good girl' _he said mockingly followed by _'I gave up'_

--

Right after she released him she transformed back and so did he. He looked at her with a mischievous glint in his eye as he said

"Now what about my kiss?" Appearing right in front of her his lips descended onto hers. At first it was innocent but he caused her

to gasp and darted his tongue into her mouth tasting her fully before he pulled back and walked away.

--------------------------------------

The others sat there and watched as both transformed into dogs Kagome was a beautiful black dog and Sesshomaru into his white

dog form. They were transfixed as they watched the two battle ferociously in their dog forms, gasping in surprise as Kagome pinned

Sesshomaru to the ground and made an odd sequence of barks, yips, and growls. They sat there wondering what the two could

possibly be discussing, when Sesshomaru fought free off Kagome only to be pinned again they held back laughter at the sight. All

thinking along the lines of _his pride must be trampled from this experience, I wonder if he'll forgive her for this blight to his _

_pride and ego as a male. Must hurt to be bested by an untrained female, when you've fought as many battles as he has._

They finally gained control of their laughter when the two transformed and kissed?

--

"Are they kissing?" asked Sango and Miroku at the same time.

--

"Eww they are" yelled two bright red children.

--

"What in the hell is wrong with Sesshomaru?" asked a rather upset Inuyasha.

--

"Don't know or we wouldn't have asked if they were kissing." Stated Sango.

-------------------------

**_Well that's all the chapter for now. Let me know what you think. _**


	6. Just a little fun

**Chapter 5 of A Little Twist in the Prophesy**

Kagome stood there staring after Sesshomaru with her hand pressed to her lips. She glanced around and saw everyone had

witnessed the fight and especially the kiss. With that realization her face went up in flames, forming her cloud she flew off to think by

a small lake. She looked around the area and was thrilled that the sakura trees surrounding the lake were in full bloom, white water

lilies lined the edge of the lake with a few pink colored ones mixed in. She sat there till it was almost midday, remembering her

friends wanting to celebrate her birthday she stood and flew back to the hill where they were patiently awaiting her return. Miroku

gave her a lecherous look, Sango a smile, and Inuyasha just scowled at her.

--

"Okay guys what do you want to do to celebrate my birthday?" she asked them.

--

"Well after you left yesterday I went into the village and asked them to prepare a meal in honor of your birthday. It will be ready in a

couple of hours so if you want to go clean up with me and Rin, we can do each others hair and then head into the village."

Answered Sango with a small smile.

--

Arriving at a spring the two women and Rin bathed when they were done they dressed and went to Kaede's hut to do their hair.

Sango had hers done simple by pulling part of it back and braiding the small section of hair. Rin's hair was pulled back into a

ponytail and they tucked a lily behind her ear, Kagome had hers done with several small buns and rolls with two sections left lose to

frame her face. She had brought some sparkly hair pins with her and placed a few in each girls hair and then accented each of her

own buns and rolls with smaller hair pins. When they were done they looked each other over and nodded their approval of each

other. Walking out into the afternoon sun they caused everyone near them to stop and stare at the sight they made.

--

Sesshomaru was still upset that the female bested him, but he wanted to be there for her birthday. When he saw her his eyes nearly

popped out of their sockets. She was even more stunning with her hair done like that, it looked like her blue hued onyx hair had

caught the stars in it. The kimono she wore was of fine sky blue silk with pink flowers flowing down each sleeve, her obi was a

deep blue shade that complimented her eyes well, and she had both her sword and dagger slid through her obi at the waist. He was

so caught up in his thoughts about her that he didn't even notice that she was walking towards him wearing a knowing smirk across

her beautiful face. He nearly leapt out of his skin when he felt a hand on his arm, glancing down he didn't like the look he saw on her

face. Growling he dared her to say something to him.

--

"Like what you see, hmm?" she asked coyly while turning around for him to see everything.

--

"Hmph, I have no idea what you're talking about miko." he bit out while he eyed her divine looking body with want as she turned it

around a few times.

--

"I saw you staring at me like I was a piece of meat Sessho. I know you want me, why else would you kiss me?" she replied a little

too teasingly.

--

"I want no such thing miko, besides I can not and will not interfere with your destiny or it might cause the destruction of the world.

Remember you save someone and fall in love with him, I don't see me needing to be saved by you anytime soon." He replied a little

forcefully before turning to leave. "By the way who exactly was your real mother?"

--

"I don't know yet, I didn't get the chance to ask my mom before I came back here. I think I will go home after all the festivities

today and ask her. Sesshomaru if it wasn't for the prophesy would you try to take me?" she asked in a serious voice.

--

"I'm not sure miko, you would definitely be the worthiest demoness I have come across. I only know that whoever gets you is lucky

to have such a powerful mate by them." He said before walking towards the gathering of people and finding a suitable tree to sit in.

--

"He is so difficult" she muttered "I know he likes me I can tell by the way he looks at me while I'm training." Sighing with her

frustration she followed after him to begin her event.

--

After everything was done she told everyone she was going home for a couple of hours to find out more on her parents. Heading for

the well she almost giggled because she could feel Sesshomaru following her the entire way there. She didn't pause when she

reached the well before she jumped in. The blue light engulfed her and set her gently down in her time, entering the house she

located her mother in the kitchen and almost hit the floor.

--

Her mother tackled her as soon as she set foot in the kitchen squealing delightedly at her new appearance. When Kagome thought

she was going to be suffocated her mother let her up and said "You're home sooner than I thought you would be."

--

"I came to ask about my mother and father, you didn't tell me their names yesterday."

--

"I'm sorry sweetie it just slipped my mind with all the excitement and things. Have a seat and I'll tell you who she was." She said

indicating a chair. "Your mother was a legend in her life and I'm sure she still is, she was the great priestess Midoriko. She was a

powerful dog demoness that wore the disguise of a human to make her job of riding the world of purely evil demons easier. She

didn't want anyone to know her true self, your father and I were the only ones that knew her secret. She faced a demon one day

that was comprised of many demons and it was extremely powerful, she battled it for many days. Realizing that you were in great

danger she transported me and you using her demon powers hundreds of years into the future to save you from certain death. From

what I have been able to glean from legends she died not long afterwards by forcing the shikon jewel out of her that still holds her

soul and that of the demons. You aren't the reincarnate of Kikyo my dear the jewel only recognized your heritage and joined with

your body after it was burned with her body. Your father died fighting alongside your mother on the second day of battle his name

was Jinsomata, that is when she decided to transport us here. So my dear that is your heritage and that means the jewel belongs to

you, being as it was forged by your mother." She finished with the story and waited for Kagome to say something.

--

"Wow Midoriko was my mother. Myoga is going to love this and so is Sango, her village is next to the cave Midoriko died in. I've

seen her there, she was frozen in stalagmites and she was indeed beautiful. It's a shame that she died but at least I can visit her grave

with flowers and look upon her. I guess I need to head back I told them I wouldn't be gone to long." Kagome stood and gave her

'mother' a hug then left the house heading back to the well to leave. Jumping in the blue light engulfed her and she was set down in

the feudal era. When she climbed out she was greeted by none other than Sesshomaru.

--------------------------------------------------------------

After she left Sesshomaru waited in a tree for her to return she was a mystery to him with the whole disappear into thin air thing she

did and materializing without warning. He also wanted another kiss as much as he knew that he shouldn't, another battle would be

fun to but he had to teach her the use of her poisons soon. Leaping from his tree when he saw her head rise from the well, he

reached her within a second and held out a hand to help her out. When she took it he pulled her up and into his chest, looking into

her eyes he tilted her head back and leaned down till their lips were touching.

--

Kagome was not expecting him to kiss her again so she tried to pull away earning a growl from him. She was pulled even further

into him as he tried to deepen the kiss, she felt his tongue run over her bottom lip. Determined not to let him in she held her lips

closed until he nipped her bottom lip with his fangs, causing her mouth to open in surprise. She growled as his tongue began to

explore her mouth, finally finding her strength she shoved him away from her and said "I thought you weren't going to interfere with

my destiny Sesshomaru."

--

"I'm not, I'm only enjoying myself kissing your delicious mouth Kagome. Besides weren't you teasing me earlier today?" He said

with a husky voice. "Come we have lessons to continue, I will now teach you to use your poison whip and claws."

--

"Okay, lead the way then." She replied.

--

They found themselves in a clearing well away from the village and the others. He began by telling her how to summon her whip and

demonstrated it for her. She impressed him by doing it on the first try and the poison claws came to her just as easily. Then they

found a low level demon and he told her to slay it with her whip, she decapitated it with the first lash of her whip.

--

Kagome decided to have some fun so she transformed into her dog form and pounced on him, with a playful yip to him. She then

ran off a short distance and did a play bow to him, then started to jump and prance around him. He finally gave in and transformed

and began chasing her around the clearing and lightly nipping at her heels. She jumped and flipped over him and began attacking his

tail and back feet mischievousness flashing in her brilliant eyes. Turning around he faced her and then pounced on her causing her to

yelp in surprise. They continued playing like this till it was almost dark.

--

Transforming back she looked up at him, still in his true form. He pounced on her then transformed back while still on top of her,

grinning he said "You know that would be considered flirting miko. I don't take kindly to females teasing me in such a manner, it

indicates that you are interested in me as a possible mate." With that he ground his hips against hers causing her face to turn bright

red in realization. "Now do you want to continue like this?" he asked with a smirk as he began trailing hot kisses up and down her

neck. Standing he helped her up and said "Did you find out anything about your mother?"

--

"It turns out that she was the priestess Midoriko, she had disguised herself as a human to keep her true identity safe incase she ever

needed to use her demonic abilities."

--

"Well that certainly explains a lot about your powers and capabilities. I had heard a rumor that she was demoness of sorts and that

she did have a child that no one saw ever again." He stated while he thought _I'm jealous of whoever gets this prize for a mate, _

_she is so delectable and curvaceous._

--

"Hey Sesshomaru can I try something real quick before we head back?"

--

"And what might that be?"

--

"Just close your eyes and trust me please."

--

"Fine, but you better not try anything stupid miko." He warned as he closed his eyes for her. He felt a tingling sensation and then a

small amount of discomfort what was left for his left arm. When it was over he heard her tell him to open his eyes, looking at her first

and seeing her indicate at his missing arm he glanced down and was at a loss from what he saw. She had restored his left arm to him

and it looked perfectly normal down to the two stripes on his wrist. Looking back at he said "How did you do that? Why did you

do it?"

--

Smiling she said "I do have the power to heal as to why, well I never liked the idea of being one armed. I mean it must be difficult to

fight with just one arm so I figured that I would restore it for you."

--

"Thank you, but we do need to head back, you did tell them you wouldn't be gone long." He said while forming his cloud and flying

off towards the village.

--

She quickly formed her cloud and followed after him, landing at the base of the hill she greeted everyone and went to her sleeping

bag. Sitting down on it she said "Well you guys it turns out that my mother was disguised as the human priestess Midoriko, fearing

for my life she transported me and her trusted friend several hundred years into the future." Looking around she saw awe written

across all the faces but Inuyasha's.

---------------------------------------

_**Okay guys I'm going to end this chapter here. Till next time, show me love leave me some reviews.**_


	7. Knocking on Deaths Door

**Chapter 6 of A Little Twist in the Prophesy**

"Wow Kagome that's amazing that your mother was the legendary Midoriko." Said Sango with awe evident in her voice.

--

"Tomorrow I will be going on patrol of my lands miko, so I will not be giving you any lessons in the morning. I will be back two

hours before dusk tomorrow though so I shall teach you tomorrow night after dinner." Sesshomaru told Kagome matter of factly.

--

"Okay Sesshomaru that's fine with me. I will ask Kaede to give me a few lessons on my miko powers so that I can use them to

their fullest capabilities when the time calls. My sword and dagger also uses my combined miko and youkai powers so I will

practice that as well while I wait for your return." she told him with a glance in his direction. "Well guys I'm going to turn in for the

night to build up my strength for all that I plan to do tomorrow."

--

"Sure Kagome" the group replied while thinking _she doesn't need to build up her already endless source of power._

--

The morning dawned bright and crisp with birds chirping and singing happily waking everyone with their songs. Sesshomaru had

already left for his lands before the sun had peaked over the horizon, Kagome fixed breakfast and then went to find Kaede to ask

her for lessons in her miko abilities. Kaede agreed to teach her the use of her powers, first Kagome learned how to read auras and

the emotions flowing in the aura. After she learned those things she learned how to concentrate her purifying powers into a whip

similar to her poison whip. Then a more complicated lesson that required her to soothe the auras around her and then to find their

weaknesses in order to destroy her enemies with more ease without difficulty. When she had learned all that the old miko had to

teach her she thanked her and then headed off to a secluded area to hone her sword and dagger abilities.

--

She worked well into the afternoon first using the sword's demonic abilities and then her dagger's demonic capabilities. Focusing on

the two weapon's channeling of purifying energies she destroyed several vile lower demons with great ease. Lastly she worked on

the swords most powerful ability that combined both her demon and miko powers into one devastating strike that would take

anything living or dead in her chosen path of destruction. That last attack made a path that stretched twenty feet wide and forty feet

from where she stood, and if she focused more on that fatal attack the path could have doubled or tripled in its size. Finishing she

headed back to camp aware that Inuyasha and Miroku had been watching her practice the entire time. When she saw them she

gave them a smug smile that said 'did you enjoy the show boys?'

--------------------------------------

**With Sesshomaru**

As midday approached it had appeared that all was well with his lands until he came across a village that had been utterly destroyed

with no apparent survivors to be found. He sniffed around the area trying to catch the scent of the one that had brutally slaughtered

the villagers that resided on his lands. He picked up the scent and followed after it quickly trying to catch the owner of the scent

quickly and punish the one responsible. He came upon two more villages that were in the same state as the first one, growing angry

he sped up to find the brutal killer before he had the chance to slaughter another village. So absorbed in following the scent he did

not notice that it was actually two demons that he followed not just one.

--

As the scent became stronger he realized that it was the smell of a dragon that he followed and it wasn't alone. Quickening his pace

even more with the knowledge that the two dragons were truly brutal creatures, he wanted to end their lives quickly for trespassing

on his territory and bringing harm to it. He found them thirty minutes later preparing to destroy another village, roaring his challenge

he attacked the closest one to him. Running Tokijin through it's thick, scaly, green hide finding pleasure in the scent of it's blood.

The dragon roared in agony as the blade sliced down its back cutting the muscle tissue deeply, it spun in anger and struck at

Sesshomaru with its barbed tail. Sesshomaru easily dodged the attack and lopped its threatening tail off at the base, it's blood

spurting everywhere withering the plants it splattered on. Roaring its rage for all to hear it sent its powerful, hot flames at

Sesshomaru only to have them dodged. So caught up with his battle he had forgotten to keep his eyes on the other dragon that

slunk around behind him.

--

Sesshomaru felt searing pain in his left shoulder as his blood poured from four deep holes that came from the second dragon's

claws. He called forth his poison whip and decapitated the first dragon which was the weaker of the two due to the great loss of its

life's blood. Turning he faced the second dragon and sized it up, he saw it was bigger than the first one and had cunning, alert eyes

that watched his every move. Sesshomaru went in to attack with Tokijin only to be evaded easily and to his dismay he was struck

with the dragon's tail. Wounded badly now and bleeding profusely he knew he had to kill the dragon quickly or he might lose

consciousness from the loss of blood and die by the claw's of the dragon. He watched the dragon warily waiting for it to make the

first move now being as it seemed to read his every move and dodge him easily. He waited for the opportune moment to slay the

dragon before him, but knew he would have to wait for the dragon to leave an opening that would insure a quick kill.

--

When the dragon lunged for him he was not fast enough to move out of its way but he did get to burry Tokijin into the fowl dragons

heart killing it just as it bit into his injured shoulder and tearing the wounds even further turning. With what strength he had left he

pried the dragon's dead jaws from his shoulder releasing a torrent of blood. It was already one hour before dusk when he had

finally slain the last dragon and fell to the ground weak from the loss of blood. He knew he wouldn't make it to get help, that he

could only lay there as he bled to death hoping against all hope that someone might find him in time to save him from death's door.

He wanted to live and get to know the little demoness miko he had grown fond of over the years, he wanted to help her succeed in

destroying Naraku, but knew he would probably not live to see the dawn. He slowly began to lose consciousness as he lost more

blood.

-------------------------------

**With Kagome and others….**

Kagome sat there and waited for Sesshomaru to appear, he was already twenty minutes late. She began to worry it wasn't like him

to tell you when he would appear and not show up exactly when he said he would. She couldn't shake the feeling that something

was horribly wrong but she waited another ten minutes and still no Sesshomaru. Standing she decided to hunt for him and see why

he was running late, so she transformed into her dog form and flew as fast as she could following his scent further into his lands.

Stopping at the destroyed villages she didn't like what she smelled there so she pushed herself even faster to find him. It had already

reached dusk when the strong smell of blood hit her sensitive nose, reeling from the stench of dragon blood she barely picked up the

smell of Sesshomaru's blood mingling with the sickening smell of the dragon's blood.

--

Looking around frantically a small white spot caught her eye, running over to it she found Sesshomaru lying in a pool of his blood

most of his clothing soaked only in his blood. She transformed quickly and checked for a heartbeat, it was so faint she barely heard

it at all. Ripping off his clothing she assessed the damage to his body and looked for the cause of his rapid blood loss. Focusing on

his shoulder she poured her healing strength into the wound and watched as is closed up with satisfaction on her face. Deciding he

would be unconscious for a while she lifted him on her cloud and carried him to a spring to clean the blood off of him and his

garments.

--

When he was cleaned of blood she lifted him on her cloud again and headed back to the battle site to purify the dragon remains and

heal the earth where their blood had destroyed life. Finishing she once again lifted the unaware demon lord and carried him the long

journey back to Edo, keeping a close eye on him for signs of waking. He was so weak from the loss of blood though that she

wouldn't be surprised if he was out for several more days, but she was certain that he would pull through with her care.

--

An hour after darkness had fallen she finally reached the campfire of her companions and set the oblivious demon lord near the fire

to warm his body that was so cool from the loss of blood. Looking around she picked out Jaken and told him to fetch a blanket,

pillow, and nutrient rich broth from Kaede, then found Rin and told her to fetch water. Satisfied she sat down near the demon lord

and looked at the questioning looks from her group, sighing she told them what she thought had happened before she found him at

deaths door.

--

Jaken went to fetch the stuff Kagome had told him to muttering about overly bossy 'bitches' under his breath and trying to figure out

what had happen to his master leaving him in such a weakened state. He hurriedly got what he was told to get and walked as fast as

his stubby little legs would allow him. Reaching the camp he carried his load over to the demoness sitting next to his master and

tossed them down in front of her with a huff.

--

Kagome pulled the blanket over Sesshomaru's body and then placed his head on the pillow. She then went to the fire and put the

broth into the pot of hot water and stirred it in with some replenishing herbs, pouring it into a bowl she asked Miroku to prop

Sesshomaru up in order for her to pour the liquid down his throat. Using her powers she focused on his throat muscles in order to

get the unconscious demon lord to swallow the broth without it ending up in his lungs. Once done she had Miroku lay him back

down and went about checking his vital signs with her powers. Finding that he was beginning to improve from the broth's

nourishment she moved her sleeping bag so that she would lay four feet from him, in case something changed suddenly in his

recovery overnight.

--

Inuyasha watched in disgust as 'his Kagome' went about aiding his ass hole of a brother. He was pissed to see that she was trying

to help his brother live, the brother that had tried to kill them all on many occasions, just to gain the Tetsusaiga that he couldn't even

touch. He stood and began to fuss at her for trying to save his brothers life, ranting he didn't pay heed to the warning note in her

voice. The next thing that he knew he was eating dirt as he sarcastically thought _Long time no see, old friend._

--

"Inuyasha it is my duty as a miko to save the lives of those in need and Sesshomaru is a part of this group now whether you like it or

not. He is also teaching me so that I have a better chance at defeating that vile hanyou, so I am going to naturally save his life so that

he can aid in the defeat of Naraku. It will take all of us to defeat him and his army of youkai, so shut the hell up already before you

pay dearly for your transgressions." She bit out venomously at the idiot hanyou that apparently missed what lay right in front of his

face.

--

He walked off after the subjugation spell wore off muttering under his breath about stupid female tendencies to take care of those in

need. He took out his anger on a large tree that just happened to 'jump out' in front of him as he tried to run off his frustrating anger

at the woman that had grown to mean a lot to him. He pummeled the poor unsuspecting tree with his transformed Tetsusaiga in his

rage. Hacking it to bits, he was satisfied when all that was left was a large pile of splinters, smiling in pleasure at the tree getting what

he thought it deserved he turned and went back to the camp to keep watch over 'his pack'.

--

Kagome heard as well as felt Inuyasha destroy the tree and when she saw him approaching the camp wearing a satisfied smile she

said "Inuyasha…" with a sweet smile on her face.

--

"Oh shit" was his only words as he plummeted into the ground harder than he had earlier. When he finally clambered out of the

three foot crater he had created with his poor abused body he sullenly walked over to a tree and jumped into its highest braches

and sulked the rest of the night.

--

Kagome awoke to the sound of thunder, looking she saw the dark, heavy clouds off in the distance. She sighed and guessed they

would arrive around noon, her eyes darted to Sesshomaru's still form and deduced he wouldn't come to anytime soon. Waking the

others she had them pack the stuff up as she went into the village to see if there were any abandoned huts they could use for shelter,

because they would not all be able to fit comfortably in Kaede's hut. Finding one at the edge of the village she went back and

collected the demon lord and took him to the hut, then went and told the others where it was before heading off to procure plenty of

firewood for a fire. Reaching the hut with her load she started up a fire and began to cook a late breakfast for everyone, and fixed

the broth for Sesshomaru again. With the aid of Miroku she forced the warm liquid down the demon lord's throat, and then went to

clean up the dishes.

--

Just as she predicted the rain hit furiously at noon, it lasted well into the night. The only ones in the hut with her were Sesshomaru,

Sango, Kirara, Rin, and Shippo. The others had stayed with Kaede leaving the girls their privacy.

--

Kagome knelt by Sesshomaru to check his progress and wasn't happy about how slowly it was going, so she gave some of

demonic power to him to speed up his recovery. When she heard a noise come from the demon lord she was pleased that he had

started to come around.

--

He was surrounded by thick fog and certain that he was dead when he saw a light surround him burning away the fog and pain from

his body. He felt like he was being lifted and moved to somewhere, but he couldn't tell because he couldn't open his eyes, they

were just so heavy. The feeling of water licking at his skin and then wind tugging at his clothing, not sure if he was alive or dead he

couldn't hear, see, or smell anything, all he could do was feel sensations on his skin. What felt like eternity passed by before he felt

something running down his throat, time moved sluggishly for him and yet again he felt something warm run down his dry throat.

Another eternity passed by before he felt strength begin to flood his body, moaning he heard someone talking and felt someone lean

over him. The smell of lilies flooding his nose, still not sure what was occurring he tried to open his heavy lids to see if he was indeed

dead. Upon opening his eyes he was met by concerned ocean blue eyes. Thinking he was seeing things he blinked several times and

tried to investigate the being that hovered over him. Finally recognition lit his eyes as he heard Kagome's concerned voice say his

name. "W…wh…what … happened? Are.. y..y…you….dead to Kagome?" he asked confusion evident in his voice.

--

"No I'm not dead and neither are you, I became worried when you had not returned when you said you would. I waited for thirty

minutes and you still did not show, I went in search of you and found you in a pool of your own blood close to death. I healed your

injuries then cleaned you up, after a day with no improvement from you I decided to give you some of my own strength to bring you

out of your unconscious state. Now here you are alive and talking to me, how do you feel?"

--

"Weak but I'm not in a fog anymore or in pain from the wounds that were inflicted to me before I had slain those two vile dragons.

They destroyed three villages on my lands and were fixing to annihilate a fourth one when I caught up with them." He said quietly so

that only she could hear.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_**End chapter: till next time guys, leave me love in the form of reviews. Later**_


	8. Mischief runs Amuck

**Chapter 7 of A Little Twist in the Prophesy**

Sesshomaru was up and moving around slowly but surely when morning came, the scent of the nights rain still in the air. He began to

think over the events that happened to him and realization hit him nearly knocking the breathe from him. He just realized that he now

had a chance of being the one for Kagome, because she saved him from certain death and he knew he would do anything for her

now that she had saved his life. A spark of hope began to form in his heart thawing the ice there further. He hoped that he was

indeed the one prophesized to be with the miko demoness, but what would cause her life to be in danger that he would have to save

her? He pondered that question till a headache began to form, unable to form a good scenario for the powerful female, that had

melted his cold heart, to fall he just decided to vow to protect her from harm.

--

Kagome watched as he sat, his golden eyes clouded over in deep thought. She had also come to the realization that he might be her

destined love, but it was too early to make a decision just yet. Yes she was infatuated with him and she knew without a doubt that

he cared for her deeply even more so since she saved his life, but she would not open herself for disappointment if he wasn't her

intended love. So she resigned herself to watch him carefully to ensure he didn't try anything that they might later regret. Standing

she walked off to her practice area and began to use her sword's powers working from the very basic attack to the most powerful

attack. Once finished she switched to her dagger and repeated the exercise with its unique abilities, she could feel Sesshomaru

watching her closely. Glancing carefully at him so that he couldn't tell she was monitoring his features for indications of his thoughts

as he watched her play out every attack perfectly.

--

She almost giggled at the sight he made sitting there with his mouth agape awe written all over the usually expressionless demon

lord's face. She finished with her dagger and began to practice with her purifying whip, dancing, twisting, and lashing at an unseen

enemy. She knew he would feel drawn to her erotic looking dance, and smirked evilly at her ploy to tease him while she acted

ignorant of his presence.

--

He watched the deadly beauty of her dance with fascination, fighting to stay where he was in order to continue watching her dance

around with her blue purifying whip lashing and twisting around an unseen foe. She was a gorgeous being that embodied death at the

moment and his arousal spiked to painful levels as he watched her.

--

Mischief flashed in her eyes as she smelled his arousal strong in the air, deciding to have even more fun with the poor fellow she let

her arousal scent waft through the air in his direction. She watched with hidden eyes and smiling viciously at his arousal being plain

for all to see and smell, she upped her dance a level and watched with glee as he fought for control unsuccessfully. She paused to

shed her outer kimono revealing her well toned arm muscles, satisfied with her results she went back to dancing with wild abandon.

--

He was fighting tooth and nail to keep from running to her and taking her right then and there. He did not notice all the mischievous

looks that crossed her face as she danced more and more, pausing she removed her outer kimono to his delight. He was losing

himself quickly to his beast at the sight of her dancing erratically without her outer kimono. Rushing over to her he avoided the

deadly whip and pulled her into a rough passionate kiss. His hands sliding up and down her back in his want to touch her, one hand

snaked into her luscious hair while the other traveled down to her firm rear.

--

He was brought back to reality when he hit the ground hard, confusion crossed his face as he looked up at the demoness hovering

above him with the evilest smirk plastered on her face. A cold chill crept up his spine at the look in her eyes that held an almost

sickeningly gleeful look in them, he shuddered involuntarily as she held him with that frightening gaze.

--

Kagome was inwardly cheering when she saw him frozen in place on the ground below her. She nearly danced when she saw him

shudder with something close to fear in his eyes, finally deciding to give him a break she gave him a soft smile and said "Got ya good

didn't I?"

--

Relaxing when he saw her smile sweetly at him, his pride was hit hard when she said those five words with a small smirk on her

face. If anyone else had been around when she did that he would have killed them on the spot, luckily no one had seen the little

display. He gave her a scathing look and stood to his full height towering over her, he quickly put her on the ground and straddled

her hips with his and held her arms down effectively pinning her on the ground. He decided to get revenge for the blow to his pride

by teasing her body into a heated passion and then leaving her frustrated aroused with no way to release it. Leaning down he began

to lick the edge of her ear trailing his tongue down from there to her collar, where he began to place hot kisses across her collar and

up the other side of her neck earning a soft moan from her he smirked. Nipping her where one would place their mating mark he

earned a louder moan of pleasure from her. Taking advantage of her parted lips he kissed her heatedly and promptly stood up,

before he lost his control and took her, he turned and walked away from the very aroused and extremely frustrated demoness.

Smirking for all the world to see he strode back to the hut they occupied at the moment.

--

Kagome was pissed he gets her all worked up with such an ease that she hated and then he leaves her in a frustrated in an

unsatisfied heap on the ground. Oh how she wanted nothing more than to follow him and then kill him slowly only to bring him back

and do it again and again till she was satisfied with his punishment. Then she took the time to think _well it is my own fault for _

_teasing him so and then frightening him like that, I bet I hit his male pride hard when I stood over him like that. I guess I _

_should go and apologize to him for what I did __well you better go and find him_said her beast. She stood and followed his scent

to the hut, peering in and seeing he was alone she stepped in and said "I would like to apologize for my actions earlier Sessho, I

knew you were watching me so I decided to have a little fun. I know what I did was mean, so can you ever forgive me?" she asked

finally with her head hung in shame for her actions.

--

"Kagome my pride was indeed wounded but I got even with you the wrong way. I'll forgive you if I can have a kiss." He smiled to

himself at his antics.

--

"Okay Sessho" she replied meekly.

--

Before she could say anything else his lips descended hungrily onto hers and he nipped her bottom lip wanting more of her delicious

mouth. Taking the opportunity when she gasped in pain or pleasure from his nip, he delved his tongue into her mouth and explored

her with his tongue. Running his tongue over her fangs in fascination, he was soon engaged in a battle with her tongue fighting to

dominate his. Letting her win he pulled back and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead before he walked over to the wall and sat

down gracefully.

--

"When I recover my full strength we will start on your lessons again, okay?"

--

"Sure thing Sessho."

--

He winced at his nickname and said "Will you please refrain from calling me that?"

--

"Nope" she said with a devilish grin earning a scowl from him.

----------------------------------------------

_**Okay guys sorry to cut this one short but it's late and I need to go to sleep soon. Till next chapter my fans.**_


	9. Trouble

**Chapter 8 of A Little Twist in the Prophesy**

Sitting down Kagome decided to study for her upcoming science test in two weeks. Halfway through a chapter on chemistry she

was interrupted by Sesshomaru asking her a question.

--

"You are educated miko?"

--

"Yes, everyone from my time is educated."

--

"What are you educated in?"

--

"Reading, writing, mathematics, science, and several other things."

--

"Would you be willing to teach Rin?" pausing to consider his next words he continued with "You are doing well with your sword

and dagger attacks. I'm glad you progressed as quickly as you have. Many demons take years to learn and master what you have

managed in a few days."

--

"Are you praising me Sessho?"

--

"No I am only noting your quick progress."

--

"Umm-hmm" she agreed with him knowing that he was really praising her.

-------------------------------------------------

A day later Sesshomaru had regained his strength and they continued their mock battle with all they had. It was almost an even

match with the two, but Kagome was able to best him yet again. Transforming they fought in their dog forms.

--

Sesshomaru admired her determination and her blue hued black fur as it rippled over her well defined muscles. Once finished with

their battles he wanted to ensure that she could easily dodge his poisonous whip.

--

Days went by in much the same manner when he finally decided to make her battles more challenging. So he located his brother and

the firecat to join in on the battles against Kagome. He wasn't disappointed when she learned to read the two newest combatants

within ten minutes of starting the fight. She dodged and blocked all three opponents as they attacked simultaneously, her ability to

move about with such grace and agility could make a god jealous. He smiled as she defeated both Inuyasha and Kirara leaving him

as her only opponent. He watched as she stepped on the air as though it were coming for him, wielding her sword and poison whip.

--

Kagome smiled as she distracted him with her sword long enough to wrap her poison whip around his neck (withholding the poison

so as not to kill him) she grinned and chirped out enthusiastically "Dead again Sessho!"

--

_Damn _he thought _I was certain I had the upper hand this time with her fighting all three us at once._

-------------------------------------

With everyday that passed Sesshomaru added another member into the fight against Kagome until all of them were a part of it

except the children. She was able to defeat them all coming out with a few minor cuts in all of her fights. The villagers that had time

went to show their support for the miko they held dearly in their hearts.

----------------------------

The weeks rolled by uneventfully for the group, they all began to get restless with waiting for Sesshomaru to feel that Kagome was

ready for anything and everything thrown her way.

--

After a morning fight Kagome decided to go for a walk to burn off some excess energy. So caught up in her thoughts about

Sesshomaru she didn't realize something was amiss till a powdery substance filled her nose. Not even a minute later she collapsed

unconscious into someone's waiting arms.

--

Her mind was hazy when she came to, trying to move into a more comfortable position she found that she was bound to something

and could not move an inch. Beginning to panic slightly she tried reaching for her powers to free herself and discovered they weren't

there for her to call forth. Looking around frantically trying to asses her situation she found she was tied to a tree with some chains in

a small clearing near a shallow stream.

--

"So you are awake now" came a deep sensual voice from behind her. "You can't use your powers dear, I have a binding spell on

them."

--

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" anger tingeing her voice.

--

"My, my aren't we feisty. Who I am is none of your concern, but you can call me Ruyo. As for what I want, I want to break you

and bend you to my will so that evil can reign dominant in the world." He replied silkily as he walked into her view.

--

He was tall, built much like Sesshomaru, long sea green hair flowing around him, a black design ran from one temple to the other

across his forehead, his eyes were a sick shade of green. Evil radiated from him in waves as he looked her over with lust filled eyes.

--

"Don't touch me with your filthy hands Ruyo."

--

"You can't stop me, you don't have any powers miko. I took your weapons away from you dearest so I can do whatever I please

to do to you bitch." He leaned over her and pressed a claw into her cheek dragging it downwards leaving a trail of blood in its

journey down. Grabbing her hand he dislocated her pinky trying to earn a scream of pain, not getting a scream he hit her hard

across the face busting her lip. Still not satisfied with her pain he then raked his claws down her arms leaving deep gouges on both.

He kept torturing her body until he earned a whimper of pain from her.

--

"See miko you can't do a thing to me. I'm going to fuck you like the bitch you were meant to be." Turning he walked off laughing

with sick pleasure from what he had planned for her.

---------------------------------------

Sesshomaru and the others began to worry when night fell with still no sign of Kagome. She had been gone all day and it was

already two hours after dark. Looking at Inuyasha, Sesshomaru asked if Kagome had ever disappeared like this before.

--

"No she has never went for a walk and never returned. I think something is wrong for her not to come back by now, we need to go

find her." Answered Inuyasha with worry evident in his voice.

--

They both stood and ran after her scent, when they came across her weapons laying on the ground they picked up the scent of a

demon. They picked up their speed hoping to find her before harm befell her, running for at least an hour. The smell of blood, fear,

and despair hit their noses all at once, recognizing the scent as Kagome's they slowed and crept silently in the direction the smell

was coming from. Arriving they saw her laying on the ground of a clearing with chains wrapped around her wrists, the top of her

kimono shredded with her blood all over it. A male demon was poised above her preparing to remove the rest of her kimono, she

squirmed trying to get away only to have a fist connect with her already black and blue body. He straddled her hips as her removed

his own clothes and prepared to take her whether she was aroused or not in order to make it all the more painful on her body. Just

as he was fixing to ram into her he found himself flying across the clearing hitting a tree hard.

--

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru rushed into the clearing eyes glowing a fiercely at Kagome's attacker. Sesshomaru sent the foul demon

flying then crouched to check on Kagome as Inuyasha went to slay the filthy demon who had abused their beloved Kagome.

--

Sniffing her for signs of rape he was relieved to find that they had shown up just in time to save her, but something was wrong he

couldn't sense her powers at all. He removed the chains from her wrists and sighed with relief when her powers flared around them

dangerously trying to kill anything near her. Realizing he needed to soothe her before she could mistakenly kill them both he spoke

to her saying "Kagome its okay we're here for you. It's just me Sesshomaru, come on we came to rescue you the filthy beast is

dead. You're safe now Kagome, look at me please let me know you understand what I'm saying to you."

--

Slowly her eyes fluttered open and his anger rose again at the pain he saw in them. He lifted her to his body oblivious of anything

else, he began to rock her while stroking her hair. He then told her "I'm here for you love, don't worry I won't let anything bad

happen to you again." Standing he carried her to the spring to clean her wounds in order for him to evaluate her wounds better.

--

After he ripped out the demons throat he turned and couldn't believe what he saw. Angry he began to walk angrily over to his

brother to get 'his Kagome' back. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard his cold brother call her 'love' and tell her not to

worry that he would protect her. He was still dumbstruck as his brother stood and washed the blood and dirt from her body in the

stream. Furious he stormed over and said "Just what the hell do you think your doing to My Kagome?"

--

"She will never be yours Inuyasha she is the one of prophesy, and we are destined by that prophesy to be together. She was always

destined to save a great demon and then he in return saves her, and then they fall in love with each other. She has saved me and I

have now saved her, I have had feelings for her since the first day I met her though I did not want to admit it at the time. My love for

her has grown over the last year and now it would kill me to leave her side for long."

--

Those words fell hard on Inuyasha as he found truth in what his brother said, with a sinking heart he turned and headed back the

way they had come. Hoping that one day he would find love again.

--

Focusing back on Kagome's wounds he told her that he was going to heal her with his saliva by licking them. She only nodded and

closed her tired eyes drifting off into a peaceful sleep as his tongue ran over her sore body.

--

He was having a difficult time controlling himself as she lay in his lap nude while he licked her wounds until they healed into red lines.

Taking off his outer hoari he removed his inner one and dressed her with it before slipping his outer hoari back on. He was thrilled

to know that he was the one destined to be with her so he restrained his beast in its cage, knowing that he would have her soon

enough. Carefully he fixed her broken pinky gaining a whimper from her, he soothed her by kissing it gently. Setting her down he

went around and gathered up some wood, then built a fire setting her near it for the night. He sat next to her where she lay in deep

sleep, he watched her all night as she slept.

--

When she sat up that morning she was confused about her new clothing, and the almost completely healed wounds that she could

see. Looking around her eyes were met by deep golden eyes that watched her every move carefully. Smiling at him she said "You

saved me Sessho, I thought the pain would never end. I was so helpless with my powers bound like that, I couldn't defend myself at

all." She babbled on and on till he stopped her with a kiss.

--

"Kagome do you know what yesterday means?" he asked her with a serious face.

--

"What are you getting at Sesshomaru, he didn't rape me did he?" she asked a little panicky.

--

"No my love, he didn't get the chance to rape you. What I mean is that I saved your life after you saved mine, we are the ones

destined to be together Kagome."

--

"Are you sure?" she asked afraid to get her hopes up.

--

"Yes I'm positive, you saved my life and I saved yours, I love you and have loved you since about a year ago. You can't deny that

you feel things for me as well I can sense it."

--

She looked deep into his eyes trying to find anything that would say he was deceiving her. Finding no deception there she leaned

over and gave him a kiss pulling back she said "I love you to Sessho, that's why I teased you so much."

--

"Will you consider becoming my mate?"

--

"I will let you know when I'm ready Sessho."

--------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha walked dejectedly back into Kaede's hut and flopped down on the floor with downcast eyes.

--

"What bothers ye Inuyasha?"

--

"Nothing that you can change Kaede." He answered without expression in his voice.

--

"Why don't ye tell me anyways?"

--

"There is a prophesy about Kagome that tells of her saving the life of a great demon and that he later saves her, they fall in love and

I guess they will eventually mate."

--

"Has the demon of prophesy appeared Inuyasha? Is that what bothers ye?"

--

"Yes Kaede he has indeed appeared and saved her life."

--

"Who is this great demon?"

--

His voice threatened to break when he said "It's Sesshomaru."

--

"Can ye be certain that it is him?"

--

"Yes Kagome saved him from certain death and he saved her earlier tonight. I am certain he is the one and he is also certain of it

and" his voice broke at his next words "h….e…h.e….. con….fessed his….. love to her. I've….l..lo…lost….ev..er..ything….

that….mmm..eant anything…. to me."

--

"Ye will find someone that will love ye one day and ye shall be happy with that person. Don't give up hope Inuyasha ye were never

meant to be with Kagome, she will always be ye friend though, find comfort in what ye still have."

--

"I'll try to Kaede, thanks for the talk." He said with a false smile.

-----------------------------------------------------

_**Well you guys that's all for this chapter, leave me some reviews please.**_


	10. Naraku

**Chapter 9 of A Little Twist in the Prophesy**

Naraku had been oddly inactive for the past month and the group was beginning to think he had something extremely foul up his

sleeve. A week after Kagome was kidnapped they decided to see what the evil hanyou was up to so they set off to find him. All

were impatient for the final battle and they all felt they were prepared to kill him once and for all.

-----------------------------------------------

Naraku laughed with evil intent as the month went by smoothly as he readied for the battle to kill the damn miko that would threaten

his very existence. He had been quiet for a month while he built up his strength to immeasurable proportions and he had found allies

among the strongest and vilest demons and humans that he could muster for his cause. His little plan was ready to set into action as

he watched the group prepare to hunt him down. He hadn't been totally quiet though being as he was the one who had sent Ruyo to

break the defiant miko, which had failed miserably when those two meddling brothers had saved her. But he was certain he had

enough to take them all out without to much effort on his part.

--

He told his enormous evil army to prepare for battle they were heading out to meet the small rag-tag group. They should meet in a

day for the battle that would decide the future of the world.

------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru walked protectively next to Kagome as they began their search for the hated hanyou. He was on full alert for the sign

of danger and to his frustration Kagome was completely calm next to him. He was irritated at her calm demeanor, she was walking

into a battle that might take her life but she acted as though she was on a morning stroll. Gritting his teeth to keep from growling at

the thought of her dieing and leaving him alone when he had just found a companion for his long rather solitary life. He had yet to

claim her as his mate and that only furthered his aggravation.

--

Kagome was deceptively calm on the outside, but on the inside she was bursting at the seams to get it over with so that her and

Sesshomaru could be together. She could feel his emotions as they brushed against her aura and wondered what had him so uptight

at the moment, she wouldn't dare ask him though out of respect for him due to the fact that they weren't alone. So she just resigned

to walk beside him silently as she tried to soothe him with her aura, but it was a fruitless try on her part.

--

Inuyasha had been oddly silent after Kagome was rescued, he didn't know how to act now that he had lost Kagome to his brother.

Yeah they could still be friends but it would never be the same, Kikyo had been missing for months now and there wasn't any way

to find her. So his only goal in life for the moment was to ensure the death of Naraku no matter what. He would give his life in order

to kill the filthy hanyou that had taken his first love from him.

--

At the end of the day they made camp and settled in for a restless night with little sleep. All of them could feel the evil that had

grown closer throughout the day and now it was unbearably strong. Certain it was Naraku they set sentries for the night to be

changed every few hours, so that all of them could get some sleep before the impending battle.

--

On waking they ate silently and packed as fast as they were able to. Traveling in the direction of the evil feeling as it grew stronger

by each stride in its direction. Topping a large hill they stared into the massive army below them with apprehension running high

around them. Something caught their attention and they saw Naraku hovering in the air above the army.

--

Hissing, Kagome made ready to charge directly for Naraku followed closely by Sesshomaru.

--

_**Yes the evil cliffy, I promise not to leave you hanging for too long. I just need to set up a good battle sequence, which I **_

_**am currently lacking. So till next chapter and I do apologize for it being so short, my mind is elsewhere tonight so I **_

_**can't concentrate very well.**_


	11. Betrayal

**Chapter 10 of A Little Twist in the Prophesy**

_**I am so sorry it took me this long to update. I never intended to leave you hanging for so long. Please let me know what you think at the end.**_

Focused solely on Naraku they failed to notice the woman standing a few feet away from him and it just happened to be Kikyo.

--

_**Flashback….**_

Kikyo walked through the forest in search of Naraku, she was tired of the overbearing hanyou and his offered 'protection'. So she was looking for Naraku to strike a deal, he could do what he wanted as long as he killed Inuyasha and Kagome. She wanted her full soul back and she was determined to get it back, even if it did mean murder, but her hands would be clean and she would be whole. Finding him she offered her services in exchange for the death of the two that had in her opinion caused her the most grief.

--

Grinning with sick glee at what he would be able to do with Kikyo he accepted her offer and had her stay at his castle.

--

A month later…..

Kikyo shuddered when she saw him enter her room wearing nothing more than a robe, she knew what he was there for and she could not deny him. In a way she kind of liked the way he made love to her, but there were times when he was cruel taking her when her body wasn't ready and he had the ability to adjust his size and texture. He had shredded her inner walls so many times she couldn't count, especially when he was angry or vengeful. He was still better than Inuyasha in bed though despite the pain and suffering she endured with him. One day though, when the jewel was complete she would kill him and it would be a painful death at that.

_**End flashback**_

---

Looking onto Inuyasha's little group she smiled evilly at the thought of hurting him by being at Naraku's side in battle. Her smile broadened when she saw the total look of horror and pain on Inuyasha's face, but in that moment of distraction she hadn't counted on Sesshomaru's poison whip lashing her abdomen and sending agony throughout her body. Yes she was the walking dead but even they could feel pain and this pain was excruciating, grabbing her stomach as she leaned over in pain she felt another lick of the whip as it struck her back. Knowing the poison would eat her flesh and kill her she was disappointed knowing that she would die without seeing Inuyasha and Kagome die at the hands of Naraku, but she still tried one last time to rid the world of Inuyasha before she died. Leveling her bow at him, despite the fire from her wounds, aiming at Inuyasha's heart she released the arrow with the last little energy she had left. She cursed vividly as her arrow was interrupted by one of Kagome's, knocking it off its path. Unable to stand any longer she collapsed to the ground and lay there in a pool of her own blood and the poison that only spread quicker and quicker.

--

Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes or nose for that matter, his beloved Kikyo was there next to Naraku and smelled strongly of him. He could tell that she had lain with the evil bastard and it hurt him and disgusted him to no end. He thought she loved him, they had slept together a few times when Kagome had went to her time, but she would never let him mark her and now he knew why. All along she had been in league with Naraku and he had been too blind to see it, yet again his heart had been trampled by her. He wondered if this was how Kagome always felt when he had run off after Kikyo every time he knew she was nearby. Guilt filled his being as that thought crossed his mind and that is why he lost her, to hell with the stupid prophesy he could have had Kagome if he had paid closer attention to her and the signs around him. How could he have been so stupid, looking at Kagome he saw her lift her bow and shoot at something. Following the arrows path he wasn't surprised to see Kikyo's arrow heading straight for him, but lucky for him Kagome saved him yet again from his demise brought about by Kikyo.

--

Kagome was pissed to see Kikyo there and smelling of Naraku, but she had to focus on Naraku as he dodged and threw attacks at Sesshomaru. Glancing one last time at Kikyo she noticed the arrow aimed for her friend and intervened before throwing herself into the fight against Naraku full force. Drawing her sword she wielded it along with her own poison whip as she aided Sesshomaru in the battle against the always elusive Naraku. Each time they thought they had him within their grasp so that he could finally be slain, he pulled one of his famous escape acts.

--

Naraku was truly enjoying the battle, but one of his reincarnations was oddly missing from the battlefield. Dismissing it just as quickly as the thought had struck him he continued to play with the two demons before him. He was disappointed that his toy (Kikyo) had perished but he was taken with the newest version of Kagome. Her body could offer fun that only a demoness could, being as they lasted longer and fared better in bed than a human woman. Evil intentions flashed through his mind as his eyes looked heatedly over her luscious body, she was perfect for him physically and she had a sort of dark beauty about her. She was deadly, that was obvious, and he liked that about her most. Oh yes he would have fun breaking her and rebuilding her to be like him.

--

The others were fighting and killing anything that posed as a threat to themselves or their friends. Sango and Miroku fought side by side, taking down foes with ease; Inuyasha and Kouga were surprisingly fighting side by side without complaint and boy did they make a team. Ah-Un was busy electrocuting its foes as Kirara shredded hers' , Shippo was using his fox magic as best he could to aid his adopted family, and Jaken well he was doing what he was best known for when he wasn't using the Staff of two heads, and that was whining.

-------------------------------------- 

_**I am so sorry it took me so long to update, nut I finally got it all worked out to my liking for this chapter. Hopefully the next one won't take as long to update.**_


	12. The perfect beginning

Chapter 11 of A Little Twist in the Prophesy

**Chapter 11 of A Little Twist in the Prophesy**

Inuyasha and Koga had managed to kill several of Naraku's incarnations, while Miroku and Sango knocked down the number

of Naraku's army, Shippo served as a distraction for whomever needed him to be one (he was surprisingly brave), and

Sesshomaru paired with Kagome was managing to kill Naraku with little difficulty.

--

Naraku was trying his damndest to escape, but could not with his attackers being so diligent to his every move. He realized

much too late that he had underestimated the group and the young woman, he was weakening fast and soon he would

have nothing left to throw at them and he would perish despite all his work and power. With one last attempt to escape he

threw almost all he had left at the two, but they saw through his pitiful ploy and he screamed in agony as a purifying arrow

shot through his body and burned him alive.

--

Looking around after Naraku's demise she noticed the army he had controlled as it began to break apart in panic and flee for

their lives, realizing it was a lost cause to stay and fight for a dead leader. She was happy everyone seemed to be

unharmed, they only looked exhausted now that the battle had officially ended with the death of Naraku. Looking to Miroku

she said "Is it gone?"

--

"Yes, the wind tunnel is gone for good it would seem. I will miss it, but I won't have to live in fear of my untimely end now.

Sango my dear would you consider becoming my wife?"

--

"W…what?!"

--

"I said would you consider being my wife?"

--

"I….I….I don't know what to say Miroku, I never expected this outcome for us. But I guess I could become your wife Miroku,

yes I will become your wife."

--

Miroku ran to Sango lifting her in his arms spinning her around as he kissed her fervently as she laughed and giggled with

embarrassment.

--

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with a hopeful glance as he asked "Are you ready yet my itoshii?"

--

"Not quite, I would like to go home one last time before I relinquish my life in the future by completing the jewel. I will fuse it

together once I return and I will become your mate then, will you take me to the well Sessho?" She asked.

--

"Yes" Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Kagome and lifted them on his cloud, flying off in the direction of her way home.

_**--**_

_**Okay guys I may end it here, but I haven't decided yet. If I don't then the next chapter will most likely be an Epilogue. I do apologize for taking so long to update. Please read and review.**_


	13. author note

A/N There will most likely be a sequel to this, but I can't say when it will be posted. I have a few ideas floating around right now that I would like to get started on and have 3 chapters for one of them already but haven't posted due to the amount of open stories I still have. Please be patient with me forced chapters do not come out very good, I have tried it and wasn't happy with the results of it. Thank you for reading and special thanks to all of you that reviewed.


End file.
